rocking the boat
by skystorm 300
Summary: ok so here the deal a mysterious girl comes and starts reveling things that everyone know akito would kill her for instantly. but does she also share the seceret to breaking the shoma curse
1. Chapter 1

plot: ok so what if every one in the zodiac had an other half but the opposite gender and their related

kyo: no ones gonna read this crap (rolls eyes)

me: kyo don't make me get kagura

kyo: (freezes) you you wouldn't

me: we both know I would

kyo: ok ok im sorry (pleads and kiss' her cheek) your my favorite author ever

me: ok ok I wont get her (smiles) kay everyone help prove kyo wrong r&r

* * *

thoru sat on the porch thinking about kyo. kyo was on the roof sulking shigure was in his study and yuki was in a meeting at school so everthing was normal. kyo saw something moving in the trees instantly he sat up his eyes searched but found nothing. he leapt into the trees looking for the source of the rustling he saw a flash of black he chased it but failed to catch it. kyo wandered back and saw thoru deep in thought "thoru did a girl come by earlier"  
"yeah she was looking for you I told her that I didn't know where you were then she ran" kyo groaned  
"damn it" he walked in the house. a shadow figure stood in the trees her blue eyes flashed and briliant blue color she dropped from her hiding place and ran to a near by pond the figure was tall as kyo with black hair and blue eyes she wore a blue shirt and jeans like kyos with simple shoes she turned and smiled ripping off her cape she walked towards the shoma house

* * *

me I know its short its just a sample

kyo: no one gonna read it

me: ok you asked for it

kyo: no please

me: KAGURA (kyo goes and hides)


	2. nicole

hey guy I see people reading this so why not review tell you what any one who has an idea for a chacter can tell me and ill put them in the story swearzies

kagura walks around: I can find kyo (I look over and see some of kyos hair)

me: *points to kyo* I have no clue

kagura: *nods* well I think ill leave now *walks over to kyo and scares him*

kyo: AHHHHHHHHHH *runs off** kagura runs after him*

me: ok enjoy *kyo screams "someone help me"*

* * *

the black haired figure threw herself back into the pond and thrash around to draw attention to herself knowig thoru would come to find her. thoru heard a splash _"someone must have fallen into the pond"_ she thought and ran towards it and saw thrashing thoru grabbed the 'drowning' figures hand and pulled her up thoru looked at her and saw how much she looked like kyo "are you ok"  
"thanks to you" she looked at her "im Nicole, Nicole shoma" she informed and coughed shaking her hair  
"here im thoru come with me" and walked away Nicole ran after her quickly catching up

* * *

a few moments later kyo came down from the roof and heard to girls talking. Thoru was talking to Nicole she explained how she was the one who wanted to talk to kyo "why'd you hide"  
"I was scared youd be afraid of me" she smiled kyo came in "that's a damn lie and you know it" Nicoles eye went cat like for a moment she closed her eyes and shook her head "looks like your still mad" she asked she stood up she turned and faced kyo his glare made her furious she was tall as him they were almost the same kyo "kyo what ever ive done to piss your royal highness off im sorry but im staying here ive already talked to shigure and he said yes so youll learn to live with me" she ran up the steps to her room thoru was shocked at the out brust she went to run after her when kyo grabbed her arm  
"shes fine shes a drama queen" he moaned "thoru that my sister shes the cat like I am but her power is slightly different" he looked at her  
"how different" Thoru asked  
"she can call on them if she needs them" he sat beside her thoru looked at the spot where Nicole had disappeared kyo looked "ok ill go talk to her" he walked up the steps and opened her door she was putting on a different shirt he saw a bandage that covered her torso "what the hell" he yelled "who did that to you"  
"no one did' she defended herself kyo glared  
"like hell no one did that" he yelled Nicoles eyes flashed "see I know you know your eye flash when you remember and know your lying" he growled yuki rounded the corner Nicole looked at him in shock "Nicole" he asked she nodded kyo didn't understand why she looked at him like that like she was guilty kyo backed out of the room Nicole smiled "this is kinda ackward" she mumbled  
"yeah rember the last time we talked" he laughed

* * *

_flash back _

_a younger yuki was sitting near a girl with black hair her handed her a drink "thanks yuki" she chided in a silky voice yuki smiled and nodded he really like her but knew akito wouldn't approve he smiled being near her made him happy then they looked at each other and laughed softly yukis lilac eyes were soft her blue eyes shined with boldness they both were leaning in "Nicole I um I uhh" he stumbled to find the right words Nicole chuckled and grabbed him hand yuki with his free hand cupped her face as their lips met in a romantic kiss both of their eyes were closed her lips moved in sync with his as both her arms were around his neck they parted both of them let out a short embarrassed laughed yuki looked away "yuki I enjoyed that" the young 14 year old smiled yuki smiled "me too and I was wondering if maybe" he sighed "if you'd be my girlfriend" he smiled she began to say yes but was cut off by a car horn as her dad grabbed her "you going away for I while say by to yuki" he threw he in the car yuki saw how muck pain she was in and wanted to chase after her but stayed put **"Nicole please be safe" **he prayed _

* * *

nicole laughed "I never really did give you an answer did I" she looked at him "but im pretty sure you've moved on uh" she hung her head yuki closed the door then the distance between him and nicole he lift he chin and their lips met just in a short but passionate lip-lock nicole wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist

* * *

aww yuki found his love (starts crying)  
yuki: please don't cry  
Kyo: awww hell  
me: sniffs . ok im good im good r&r


	3. finally im home

hey everyone instead of talking ill let you read

* * *

everything slowed down for Nicole she opened her eyes and moved yuki aside a figure hurled itself at her. yuki watched as a huge puff of dust and smashed wall covered Nicole and her attacker he saw Nicole as she formed. she yelled in pain as her ears pointed and went to the top of her head and a tail formed she bent on all fours as her body elongated and her hands and feet turned into paws and her nails turned into long claws her body was covered in fur her eyes were the same blue but cat like she looked at yuki as a large tiger leapt at her she turned and let out a yowl as her clawed the figure she growled in satisfaction as her claws made contact with her attackers cheek it stumbled backwards and hissed in fury and slashed widly at her she dogged but the tiger made contact with her left side she growled in pain and leapt on her attackers back and dug her claws in the tiger tried to shake her off but only hurt himself as her claws left deep gashes in his shoulders she leapt off her attacker and slide underneath him and flipped him. the tiger panted heavily as it bleed for is shoulders and cheek it barley struggled when she pinned him she placed her claws at its throat the tiger kicked her gut and choked her pinning her against a wall she began panicking yuki grabbed a bowl of sand and threw it at Nicoles attacker it dropped her and ran off. yuki ran to nicoles side "Nicole" her shook her she coughed sucking in air he hugged her  
"yuki are you hurt" she asked still in her form suddenly she fell limp she groaned he looked and saw a deep gash in her leg and side. kyo sat with thoru yuki had just told them what happened to Nicole kyo was furious thoru was scared and was pacing thinking about Nicole until they heard a angry roar kyo leapt to his feet and ran to his sister they saw yuki cleaning her wounds and bandaging them kyo looked at her "what the hell" he looked at the room which was almost destroyed Nicole let out a growl of pain "what happened"  
"nothing kyo I'm fi-OWWW" she growled as yuki rapped her leg "fine" she groaned  
"Nicole can you shift back so I can bandage your torso" yuki asked  
"let thoru do it I need to talk to her kyo yuki please leave" she pleaded kyo sighed and was dragged out they closed the door Nicole shifted back to her normal self thoru grabbed some bandages Nicole lifted her shirt and reveled scars and marks that scared thoru she began to clean them "Nicole what happened" Nicole was silent for a moment  
"when my father took me away he signed me up for a force called the exiled" she began she rapped her tail around tohrus arm showing her what happened

* * *

_flash back _

_pain filled nicoles body as claws ripped down her back she didn't cry or scream when the claws stopped he kicked her in the gut she sprawled out on the ground wishing she would die when two gental hands began to bandage and heal her wounds. she looked at the young boy he looked like yuki he smiled at her she smiled softly and laind down beside him. for weeks she was healed until her and the young boy could escape that night she leapt over the fence with cody the little boy who saved her life she heard gun fire she bounded through the snow cody yelled in pain and fell off her back she saw blood in the snow "cody no" she cried and nudged the limp figure she sobbed she brought the boy to his home and stayed for the funeral the next day before she came home_

* * *

Nicole released tohrus hand they were silent while tohru bandaged nicoles torso "you see why I was scared now" she sighed  
"Nicole it wasn't your fault your a good person" she smiled Nicole smiled at her and slid a blue shirt on and walked down the stairs yuki and kyo looked at her and hugged her she hugged back she looked at yuki and kyo "I think I know who the attacker was" she stated and explained everything she had told tohru they nodded shigure walked in "ahh Nicole I was wondering where you had run off to tohru whats for dinner" he asked  
"rice balls with mizo soup" she chided Nicole nodded her head in greeting and smiled at tohru  
"can I help tohru I love cooking" she smiled tohru nodded both the girls headed for the kitchen to prepare dinner. Nicole began to prepare mizo soup while tohru began the rice balls "hey tohru want me to make a drink"  
"sure theres tea we could make ice tea" she grabbed the stuff the girls began making jokes about cooking skills and other things yuki walked by and saw them laughed as Nicole splashed tohru with water he smiled to himself and went to his garden kyo smiled at his sister as he walked into the kitchen he was splashed by water Nicole covered her face fighting back giggles she cover her mouth "im so sorry" she laughed tohru handed him a cloth to dry off with kyo went to the sink and splashed Nicole back everyone began to laugh as they had a water fight they stopped and dried the floor and themselves and got back to making dinner. everyone sat down at the table and enjoyed the food kyo and tohru were discussing the finals coming up next week yuki and shigure talked about yukis school meeting the next day Nicole smiled and thought to herself _"im home" _yuki looked at nicole who sat beside him he took her hand in his she looked at him and leaned on him smiling _"home" _she smiled

* * *

hey did you like the chappie im porud of it ooooooook now its time for the form for the characters you want to have

name  
age  
looks  
personality  
how they come into the story  
family  
zodiac animal  
other

kyo: ok ok you win the bet someone reviewed

me: *fist pump* yussss

kyo: what do you win

me: youll see *smiles evilly* ok r&r


End file.
